Sonic's Ninja Adventure REWRITE
by sonicnarutoartist
Summary: Plot: Sonic uses Chaos Control to beat Eggman and ends up in Naruto's world. Now it's up to Sonic and Naruto to find the seven emeralds before Dr. Eggman does but what is Eggman's true goal? RE-WRITE
1. Proluge

I do not own Naruto or Sonic The Hedgehog

Normal Speak/ Narrative

_Some ones thoughts_

**Action words like bam!**

_**A Setting/POV change**_

* * *

Sonic's Ninja Adventure Re-Write

Prologue

Sonic The Hedgehog was beaten battered and weary He couldn't feel his leg. Eggman finally got the seven emeralds and revenge was inevitable

.

" HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO" Taunted Eggman " Well, Well, Sonic this is checkmate"

Sonic thought as fast as he was " Yea for you **CHAOS…"**

" Sonic stop if you do that there's no telling what will happen"

"**CONTROL!"**

A great flash engulfed them. Then they both disappeared.

_**In a near by forest**_

Sonic appeared next to the tree _" Where the heck am I? This isn't Eggman's base so that means" _Sonic looked around at the forest he was now in _" I did it guys"_

In the distance two voices can be heard one male and one female

"Hey Sakura look what I found" said the male. He looked arund for the female till he came to one conclusion.

" Well what ever it is it needs help lets take it to the hospital" Sonic finally drifted to unconsciousness

* * *

Authors note

1. If at first you don't succeed yada yada


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or Sonic The Hedgehog

Normal Speak/ Narrative

_Some ones thoughts_

**Action words like bam!**

_**A Setting/POV change**_

* * *

Chapter One

Two new allies. Sonic bed ridden

Sonic woke up in a hospital. _"What happened? Where am I?" _He glanced at his leg which was in a brace _" And what the heck happened to my leg"_

He saw two people in front of him. Both had strange headbands on. One was male, blond with strange whisker marks on his face.

The other one was female with pink hair. She looked like she was yelling at the boy

"Naruto! You moron! I don't care if it was hurt. We still don't know who or what it is. I don't even know how you convinced me to heal it"

Sonic knew he had to probably save the boy from a beating so he weakly said "I have a name first of all. Second of all who the heck are you two?"

The two people in front of him froze

The boy finally spoke up "Did that hedgehog just talk?"

Sonic finally being able to speak normally said " Of course I can talk did you think this mouth was for decoration."

The girl said " No it's just a talking blue hedgehog is pretty rare."

"Kind of got a point there" Sonic tried to get up but his leg was bothering him

The girl pushed him back down " You shouldn't try to stain yourself when we found you it looked liked you've been in a great battle or was severally attacked."

Sonic couldn't believe it, The fight with Eggman must have done more to his body than he thought.

"Okay seriously who are you?" The boy was pestering him

Sonic said " My name is Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog one of ,if not the, fastest things alive.

The boy said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Future hokage of Konoha"

The girl just rolled her eyes at him "My name is Sakura Haruno. One of the best medical ninja in this village. "

Sonic was confused " Medical.. Ninja???"

"You have no idea what I am talking about do you"

"Would you be surprised if I say no?"

Sakura looked puzzled _" Strange little thing he has clearly been in a lot of battles but he has no knowledge of the shinobi_ _world"_

Sonic again was trying to get up trying to fight his pain but Sakura again knocked him down "Why do you insist on pushing yourself"

Sonic simply said " Because I am nothing short but like the wind, wild and free. I can't stay in a hospital for two minutes much less a week or even a day"

Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard _" I thought that he would at least know his limits by these injuries, but he is just as stubborn as Naruto"_

"I guess I have no choice then Naruto please get me the straps."

Sonic was then strapped completely to his bed he was struggling all night to break loose. _" I will get out of here. I have to. If I survived that means Eggman survived and if the emeralds warped into this place." _he shuttered _"There no telling what kind of damage he can do"_

* * *

Authors note because I love breaking the fourth wall

1. What do you think huh? Restraining Sonic to his hospital bed genius right? it is almost evil

2. Next chapter will have a lot of exposition and explaination so if you are a fan of both of these franchises just skip it would advise you not to but I'm not you am I.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto or Sonic The Hedgehog

Normal Speak/ Narrative

_Some ones thoughts_

**Action words like bam!**

_**A Setting/POV change**_

* * *

Chapter two

Explanations

Sonic was still struggling to get out of his straps again. _" I've got to get out of here everyone is counting on me. Eggman, You will be stopped"_

Outside the door in his room Sakura couldn't believe how stubborn he was. _" I can't believe he's moving he shouldn't be able to move at all in his condition" _Sonic stopped. _"Finally he gets it" _thought Sakura then she swore she saw him looking out his window like some thing caught his eye.

" A chaos emerald!!!" she thought he heard Sonic say "Sorry guys I'm out of here."

_**Sonic's Room**_

Sonic decided that it was time to get out of there. He spun rapidly creating a buzz saw like ball.

Sakura couldn't believe what she saw. _"He's cutting the straps with his body? what is he" _Sonic jumped out the window in his traditional way and grabbed the green emerald. As he stood up he passed out on the ground.

Sakura thought to herself _"Poor guy he probably tuckered himself out" _She took the emerald with her _"Wonder what's so important about this emerald"_

Naruto couldn't believe that a hedgehog was powerful enough to cut thick straps and jump out a window all with a broken leg.

Sakura was healing the glass cuts only to see that something was odd about his leg

"His leg I can't believe it"

"What is it Sakura" asked a very concerned Naruto

"His leg is already healed"

Sonic woke up to see that chains replaced the straps but the bright side his cast was off. _"Thank goodness I'm a fast healer*"_

Sonic saw Sakura, Naruto and two people he never saw before. One was male with one of those strange headbands covering his right eye and a strange mask covering his face. The other was female in some sort of leader robe and she had a diamond on her forehead.

"Look I'm sorry about your window but" He noticed the green emerald was missing and he lost his train of thought "Where is it where's the chaos emerald"Sakura was holding it "Chaos emerald? Do you mean this"Sonic broke from the chains and grabbed it the thing happened so fast that no one knew what happened. Sonic was standing in a corner flipping the green gem around "If you guys don't know what a chaos emerald is and I don't have the foggiest idea what's going on then that means I'm on another world right?"

The ninja all nodded it wasn't a shocker that he was not from this world, as to how he got here is anyone's masked man said "Is that so then tell us Sonic what planet are you from?"

"Mobius. On my world I m a world renowned hero by the way my name is Sonic the Hedgehog. I protect my planet from any and all psychos that try to use it like a toy. The big one I worry about the most is Eggman."

"Eggman?" asked a very confused Naruto.

Sonic knew he probably wasn't making sense to these people and explained. "Dr. Ivo Robotnik a genius who desires nothing less than to rule my world and all worlds. I call him Eggman because he's a real egghead sometimes. He is actually part of the reason the gems are all around your world. The main reason why I am here in the first place is because I was locked in a fight with him and I used chaos control to warp myself away saving the planet again. Though my friend Shadow told me for all his I.Q. points Eggman sometimes acts like a big child as a result I made fun of him more times then I can count. However one day I just know I'm going to push him over the edge and he'll snap."Sonic looked at the others. They all had their jaws dropped "I just confused you a lot more then I needed to huh?"

They all nodded but regained their sanity. The masked man asked "Okay then. I know I might regret this but exactly how powerful are these Chaos Emeralds."

Sonic shook his head "Where do you want me to start? I guess I'll start with the poem I learned from my friend Knuckles. The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power, Power enriched by the Heart. The controller is the one that unifies the chaos. I have no idea what the heck that means but the number seven is the same number of chaos emeralds there are and I think I know what the enriched by the heart part means."

Sonic stopped there he then looked at his new friends. Sakura and the masked man looked curious still and Naruto looked bored. Sonic noticed that last part "Okay since somebody looks bored over there I get right to the point. If the Chaos Emeralds are in the hands of a guy who is pure at heart they can be used for miracles and bring joy to those who deserve it. If they are in the hands of madmen like Eggman **(Gulps) **You don't want to know what will happen."

His new friends froze until Sakura had enough sense to ask "Has the emeralds ever fallen into the wrong hands before"

"Oh yeah tons of times there was this one time a huge monster used then to level an entire city, or maybe you would like to here about the time the emeralds were used to split my planet apart or maybe the time a alien monster used them to send a huge comet to the planet to eat all the living creatures on it. "

All of the ninja were stunned silent.

"But don't worry there has been times when I used the emeralds for miracles. It's just like the poem says power is enriched by the heart."

Sonic waited for that all to sink in. Three hours later somebody finally said something. Even though it was only a whisper Sonic heard it "These things are that powerful? I don't even want to think about what will happen if the Akatsuki got a hold of that they would be unstoppable."

"The Akatsuki…. Who are they?" asked Sonic in a rightfully confused tone.

Sakura explained "The Akatsuki are Rouge Ninja's who abandoned their villages in pursuit of a greater goal, what that goal is I don't know.** They are an evil group and are willing to make their plan happen by any means necessary."

Sonic was shocked again , but surprisingly he still was curious about were he was so he asked "Okay please tell me I'm not in a bad place"

The other woman in the room reassured him "No, no, you are in probably one of the safest villages in the world, Konoha. I am it's leader the Fifth Hokage Tsunade Senju."

She pointed to all of the humans in the room "These are some of are best ninja in the village"

She pointed to the masked guy "Since you already seem to have met Naruto and Sakura, meet Kakashi Hatake."

Sonic was prepared to asked more questions but the rest of the Chaos Emeralds appeared in the sky started rotating and sepateted to the for corners of the universe. "Oh no…" He looked at the others. "Later guys I'm out of here." He jumped out of the window he already broke and started running towards the first of the six remaining emeralds."

Tsunade looked towards Naruto and Sakura. "Go after him as fast as he is he can't do that alone." Naruto and Sakura started towards him."

Elsewhere in a far off forest a fat man in a mechanical pod fell out of it landing flat on his face. "grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr I hate that Sonic. I've had enough, No more messing around, No more MR. nice guy. I AM A THE WORLDS GREATIST SCIENTISTS. I am going to find and kill that hedgehog. It's time we ended this long fought battle once and for all. Now is the time for planning. The whole universe shall fear the name of EGGMAN"

The mad genius stopped because he heard a bizarre sound. "Hmmm?"

From the trees he sees a figure with a black cloak with red clouds on it. "So you want universal domination do you?"

* * *

Authors note

* I know it's a cop out but I couldn't keep Sonic couped up in a hospital at all

** If you want to know when this is taking place. It's after the Save Garra ARC. I just love the rest of the Manga/Anime so much that I don't know how to put that in

1. By the way long one ain't it?


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto or Sonic The Hedgehog

Normal Speak/ Narrative

_Some ones thoughts_

**Action words like bam!**

_**A Setting/POV change**_

* * *

Chapter 3

Master Plan

* * *

Sonic was running towards one of the sites where the Chaos Emeralds landed, Naruto and Sakura hot on his trail.

Sonic thought he heard something and looked up. In the sky was a green light that looked an awful lot like the one that took him to this planet. What he saw shocked him and Naruto and Sakura who just caught up to him. To their amazement a red echidna and a black hedgehog fell out of the sky. When they landed they looked like they were arguing. They heard the echidna first. "Great idea Shadow! Follow Sonic! Did you ever stop and thought hey Sonic stops Eggman all the time maybe he doesn't need our help."

The black hedgehog said nothing as the red echidna kept complaining "And worst of all I left the Master Emerald unguarded because of this. Do you know what could happen if it's stolen from it's shrine. My home, my island, will fall into the ocean"

The black hedgehog looked like he couldn't care less. His eyes were looking at the blue hedgehog behind him. "It's been a while hasn't it, Sonic"

The red echidna stopped complaining enough to realize that Sonic was standing right behind him trying his hardest not to laugh at him for ranting. "Sonic? Well at least we know we came to the right place." He then noticed Naruto and Sakura. "So umm who are those guys."

Sonic tried to open his mouth but the black hedgehog looked at Naruto with disgust. "Knuckles I'll talk to you in a minute. Shadow why are you looking at him like that."

The black hedgehog finally said something "There's something wrong with the boy. I feel a great evil coming from him."

He then tried to leap toward Naruto but was soon blocked by Sonic. "What are you doing Shadow"

"Out of my way Sonic. I won't hesitate to kill you if I have too." responded Shadow.

Sonic was stunned by this sudden show of force "Shadow…"

Before a fight could start a huge craft flew over head. It was branding an all to familiar logo to Sonic. The craft hovered over head then a giant TV screen came from it. The screen turned on, on the screen was a man in a red suit with a white zipper and gold buttons on its side. The man was portly, wore scientific goggles and had a ridiculously long red headed mustache. The strange man spoke "Citizens of Konoha lend me you ears and listen up because I'm only saying this once so pay attention. My name is Dr. Eggman the worlds greatest scientist and soon the greatest ruler of the universe. Now surrender to the Eggman Empire or else."

A stand with a red button appeared in front of him in the back ground to the horror of Konoha the Akatsuki were all in a container like some human livestock. Eggman pushed the button and a canon on the front of the ship fire a laser across the village to a mountain range. The laser connected and utterly disintegrated the mountains and all forest surrounding that area "I will return in twenty four hours. If you don't surrender I'll turn Konoha into rubble and build the ultimate base Robo-fortess. Oh and just so you know that was at it's lowest setting."

Sonic and the others were all wide eyed by this force of power. The craft left completely ignoring the fact that Sonic had two of the emeralds. Naruto was the first to ask "That was Eggman?!"

Sonic nodded "Yah that was"

When he said that he sounded depressed Sakura asked "Why are you so upset Sonic is something wrong"

"Eggman has snapped" these words are the words Knuckles and Shadow did not want to hear "We need to get the rest of the emeralds soon." Sonic got up but didn't move "Woops almost forgot."Sakura and Naruto looked puzzled

"Sakura, Naruto meet the Guardian of the Master Emerald Knuckles the echidna and the 'Ultimate' life form Shadow the Hedgehog."

Knuckles just smiled and waved and Shadow just hmphed and they went on their way. Along the way Shadow was thinking one thing

"_I don't care if he is a friend of that little blue moron. I don't trust that Naruto guy. I know what I felt it and it wasn't pretty."_

* * *

Authors Note:1. Shadow and Knuckles will have very important roles soon in the story but for now enjoy what you got

2. Shadow not trusting Naruto is going to come into play later when that's for me to know (MUHAHAHAHAHAHA)

3. Next chapter will be a what I like to call a Villain chapter, a chapter in which the main villain, in this case Eggman, gets it alone to explain his grand scheme to the Audience while discovering something that makes him even more evil.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto or Sonic The Hedgehog

Normal Speak/ Narrative

_Some ones thoughts_

**Action words like bam!**

_**A Setting/POV change**_

* * *

Chapter 4

E-124 Alpha

Aboard the new Eggman battle ship Eggman was looking at the damage he had done to the mountainside and how easily he'd done it. "With this cannon and all my other inventions ii can finally rule the universe. First I'll start small with Konoha then I'll move up to the whole planet then I'll go after Mobius and then after that I'll rule the universe, but first I'll kill that annoying hedgehog, Sonic."

He then moved to the room where he made his announcement. It was also the room where he put the Akatsuki like livestock. Their leader Pein was just waking up. "You won't succeed. We will get out of here and we will kill you."

Eggman was laughing at him. "I highly doubt that. SA-55"

A little robot appeared from a desk "Yes Doctor"

"Increase the draining process" The little robot happily ablliged and the Akatsuki in front of him felt tired and drained. "I hope you enjoy your stay at the Egg Syphoner. In a matter of moments I'll increase the process again draining not only your chakra but your life energy as well."

Pien and the rest of the Akatsuki shuttered as Eggman left them alone. "SA-55 is there a flaw in my plans so far."

The robot responded "Yes Doctor even when you drain them of their energy. The machine will not have enough energy to fire the cannon again."

Eggman groaned "Oh of all the things that could go wrong. If only I had the seven Chaos Emeralds. I'd have the energy to take over the universe."

"Actually Doctor the emeralds are on this planet." said SA-55 "When Sonic warped to this world he brought the emerald and you to this planet with him."

"Really" Eggman looked surprised "How the progress on the final E-100 series robot.""Progress is 62% complete due to the added features and loyalty chip."

"What if I used the Akatsuki's chakra to aid in the features for it?"

"Then progress would increase dramatically to 90% completion"

"Very well then. Show me E-124" A door opened showing a nearly completed machine being created.

Eggman was laughing "With you by my side nothing can stop me. E-124 code name ALPHA prepare yourself for war."

SA-55 asked "What about the chaos emeralds. Reports have shown that Sonic has two of them."

Eggman turned to SA-55 "I'll take care of that hedgehog my self. Then soon the universe shall hail the glorious era of the empire of EGGMAN."

* * *

Authors note: 1. Nothing say evil like torcher

2. Next Chapter is a big reveal.

3. ON a side note it's snowing in Nebraska. YAY!!!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto or Sonic The Hedgehog

Normal Speak/ Narrative

_Some ones thoughts_

**Action words like bam!/ Kyuubi/ Kyuubi state words**

_**A Setting/POV change**_

* * *

Chapter 5

The Jinchuriki and The Ultimate Lifeform.

Two Equal Pains

Naruto, Sonic, Shadow, Sakura, and Knuckles were going after the third emerald. The whole way there Shadow was death glaring at Naruto. He couldn't put is finger on it but something about him felt just so evil and cruel.

They came to a frog that was sitting on a yellow emerald. Sonic leaned toward it to grab it but the frog jumped with the emerald before he could snatch it. Naruto couldn't help but laugh even Shadow was smiling a little to see his rivals face covered in mud.

Suddenly a mechanical claw came down and grabbed the frog and the emerald. The five of them looked up to see Dr. Eggman in his Egg-Mobile. "HO HO HO HO HO HO Sonic its been a while and nice to see you too Shadow."Sonic immediately whipped the mud off of his face "Eggman! Let him go now!"

"I don't think so Sonic. I think you figured it out that I'm taking my plans a little more serious this time. Let me show you how serious." One claw grabbed the emerald and the other squeezed the frog till the little creature's spine broke. As the bloodied mangled mess of a frog fell to the ground something inside of Naruto began to stir.

"**That was un called for you dirty" **A protective red coat covered Naruto's skin it looked like it had ears and a tail. **"Monster"**

Naruto charged at Eggman using his hand to carve the claw that killed the frog in half and the he clawed the other one cutting it in half dropping the emerald.

Eggman felt it was his time to go a beam teleported him to the huge craft flying over head "We shall meet again Sonic and next time you won't be so lucky."

Naruto saw him get away and reverted from his altered state only to be met with a Chaos Spear from Shadow. Sonic noticed this "Shadow what are you doing he's on our side."

"Shut it Sonic. I was right there is something wrong with you. You're scum just like Eggman is."

Naruto's coat stared coming back **"What was that!"**

"You heard me. I sensed you were evil but I was starting to think that was me being paranoid."

**"Why I outa"**

"Out to what hm? Hurt me go ahead kid I'm the ultimate life form. I deal with scum like you for a living so go ahead make my day"Sonic felt it was his time to step in "Okay guys enough both of you. Shadow your right Naruto does have a lot of explaining to do but that still gave you no right to attack him, and Naruto calm down not to put you down or anything but Shadow is defiantly a lot stronger than you. All you'd so is prove his point so shut up make up and sit down."

They both agreed and sat down. Knuckles asked "Okay then so what was with that coat earlier."

Sakura whispered to Naruto "You're going to have to tell them. If you don't Shadow will try to kill you again."

"But Sakura what if they you know all try to kill me."

"They won't Shadow might but he won't succeed after all Sonic is his rival if he does Sonic will stop him."

"Okay fine I'll tell them."

They turned to the others "The reason for the coat is because." Naruto sighed "Is because a demon called the Kyuubi no Kitsu was sealed inside me when I was born I'm a jinchuriki."

Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles were stunned speechless. Sonic said "Wow…that… sucks"

"Sucks! Do you think it's right that my almost every one in my village hates me! Do you think it's right that I have guys chasing after me because of this. Of course it's sucks."

Shadow got up went towards Naruto and said something Sonic never thought he'd hear from his rival. "I'm sorry about earlier I didn't know."

Naruto was stunned "Wh…What? You're sorry."

Shadow nodded yes "The only reason because I know what it's like to be persecuted for something that's not your fault."

Sonic couldn't believe his ears. Shadow was openly admitting his past. He only did that when he was upset or something. Shadow continued "I may not look like it but I'm fifty years old. I was created aboard a Space Colony called ARK. It was created for two reasons. One was to find N.I.D.S. the other was to create weapons for the world government. The researcher Professor Gerald Robotnik, Eggman's Grandfather, made a deal with an evil alien leader called Black Doom. He would help create the Ultimate life form and that creation will give him the Chaos Emeralds. That's how I was created I'm half Black arms and half Biological DNA. I exceeded their expectations. They named me Shadow, and for a while life was great for me. I quickly made friends with the troops and the Professor's grand daughter Maria."

Naruto swore he saw a tear in Shadow's eye when he mentioned that name but still he asked "What happened. To the ARK and all it's people."

Shadow was upset but still maintained his composure. "The people at that time heard rumors that monsters were being created to reek havoc on society. It didn't help out when they saw how the Prototype Ultimate Lifeform Bio-Lizard failed in experimentation, or that dozens of experiments tried to turn against the ARK. So the G.U.N. Troops got their orders and they killed every researcher aboard the ARK. They knew I was an experiment they knew what I could do. They told me it was nothing personal. So I grabbed Maria and ran towards the escape pod. We made it but a gun that was aimed for me missed and hit Maria in the chest. She pushed me into a pod, sealed the containment door and before she gave me her dieing wish give the world a chance to be happy. When I got to Earth G.U.N. found me and locked me away in a containment pod. While there the Professor changed my memories. There I was sealed for 50 years thinking the whole time my purpose in life was revenge till Dr. Eggman found me. Then I met Sonic and his friend and self proclaimed girlfriend Amy Rose helped me find my true memories all of them. I knew my promise finally and it's a promise I intend to keep. I've also put my past behind me."

Naruto was stunned silence _"Wow. That guy has gone through a lot. Maybe if I let go of my past I … No I can't I got a promise to keep to Sakura."_

Shadow walked toward Sonic and Knuckles who were beside them selves even though they heard glimpses of Shadow's life story before they didn't know the whole story. Sonic said "Shadow…"

That's all he could say to him. He never felt this sorry for someone before in his life. Shadow turned and said "Sonic if you're feeling sorry for me don't be. If you spend your time feeling sorry for someone one day that sympathy will get you killed. Keep that in mind when you fight Eggman this time."

Sonic said nothing and moved on ahead. Knuckles helped the stunned Naruto up and Sakura followed him.

* * *

Authors Note.

1. That was beautiful…. Okay moments passed

2. By the way that part with the frog was pretty disturbing right.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto or Sonic The Hedgehog

Normal Speak/ Narrative

_Some ones thoughts_

**Action words like bam!/ Kyuubi/ Kyuubi state words**

_**A Setting/POV change**_

* * *

Chapter 6

The last

Shadow and Sonic saw the grey chaos emerald and went after it. Then from out of no where a giant mechanical claw came and hit both of them unconscious. Knuckles saw this and tried to destroy the claw but it was too late. The thing disappeared before he had a chance to hit it.

Shadow got up and was furious. He started yelling at Knuckles. "Wait to go you idiot. You could have had him. Now thanks to you Eggman has one of the Chaos Emerald."

Knuckles wasn't going to take it. "Hey I made a mistake I'm sorry."

"A MISTAKE!!! Because of you Eggman has one of the Chaos Emeralds. Although I shouldn't be surprised you can't even guard your own emerald."

"At least I don't sit around moping about something that happened 50 years ago."

"Yah haven't heard that one before. When we get home why don't you take your useless body and find a nice female of your species. Then you can be useless and happy."

Knuckles was in tears on that last comment. He climbed up a tree to mope. Sonic glared at Shadow "Shadow you went to far this time."

Naruto added "Yah he made a mistake everyone does. I bet even you have."

Sonic told Naruto "That's not what I meant. I was talking about the female echidna comment."

Sakura asked "Why was that so bad."

"Because Knuckles is the last of his kind the echidna race dies with him after he dies"

Shadow now felt guilty "I didn't know"

Sonic said "Yah know you do. Keep that in mind the next time you bring it up. Oh and by the way Knuckles has saved my life more times than I cared to count. If any thing he keeps getting stronger everyday."

Sonic raced to the top of the tree to see Knuckles gliding towards a cliff. Sonic raced towards him not knowing Sakura Naruto and Shadow were following him.

Sonic walked toward Knuckles as he sat there. When he got close he saw Knuckles was actually crying. One of the toughest guys he knew was literally crying in front of him. "Knuckles."

Knuckles looked up "Oh Sonic. I oh who am I kidding. I'm alone and I know it. Sorry for you to see me like that"

Sonic sat next to Knuckles "If it makes you feel any better. Shadow feels terrible about what he said."

"It should but it don't"

"Why not?"

Knuckles said nothing for a while he just looked at the stars thinking about home. "Never mind lets go"

"Knuckles, we need to talk about this. I mean what if Shadow is in danger and your still upset about that thing he said."

"Drop it, Sonic""No I won't you knuckle-head We got to talk about this if we are to work together."

"Sonic, I said leave it alone."Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing. Shadow's little echidna comment broke him and he wanted him to just straight up drop it. "Knuckles there is no way I'm letting you drop it. Tell me what's wrong."

Knuckles snapped "I said DROP IT SONIC!!!"

Sonic wasn't fazed "Knuckles you don't scare me tell me what's wrong."

Knuckles punched Sonic and he went flying through three trees.

Knuckles was about to leave when Sonic kicked him in the back. "If you want to start a fight Knuckles. I will fight back."

Knuckles and Sonic were about to connect with both fist and feet when Shadow stepped in between them breaking the fight before it even started. Naruto and Sakura saw this and brought bad memories of the day Naruto and Sasuke fought on that hospital roof and how Kakashi stepped in.

Shadow didn't let go even though Sonic was losing his balance a little "Okay you two break it up. If we don't pull together Eggman would win before we even get close to stopping him." Knuckles freed himself from Shadow and started walking away.

Sonic said "Where do you think you're going Knuckles. This isn't over."

Knuckles just turned "It is Sonic. Lets just grab the emeralds and go home."

Shadow then knocked Knuckles down "He's right this isn't over. Now you're going to tell us what's wrong or you'll have to deal with both of us. Now talk."

"I don't have to if I don't want to"

"Talk Knuckles"

Knuckles finally gave up "Fine…" He sighed

"I just don't want to bring up the fact that I'm in the last okay"

Knuckles wiped his eye "I don't know. It just hurts sometimes, but if I sit around and mope about it I will never get anything done I wouldn't be strong I'd just be... an angry destructive person. The kind you'd have to stop."

He helped Sonic up. "Oh and the next time I said drop it so it got it."

Sonic smirked and said "Got it. I will next time"

* * *

Authors Note

1. Longey aint it

2. By the way I know that it was a little OOC for Knuckles but hey give me credit it was dramatic wasn't it


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Naruto or Sonic The Hedgehog**

**Normal Speak/ Narrative**

_**Some ones thoughts**_

**Action words like bam!/ Kyuubi/ Kyuubi state words**

_**A Setting/POV change**_

* * *

Chapter 7

The return of Metal Sonic

Sonic was looking on ahead to the next emerald. Then suddenly a giant robot appeared in front of him and his friends. "What the…" The robot was red, had cannons for a hand, and a giant metal fist on his other hand. The robots glass case opened revealing Dr. Eggman. "Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho. Sonic today I think it's time you went back in time a little."

Eggman fired the lasers at Sonic who easily dodged it. Sonic reved up and pierced the robots chest plate. Eggman was still laughing. "Like a moth to the flame. Release him. NOW!!!"

Suddenly a huge metal pod came crashing toward Naruto and the others who just caught up to Sonic. The pod opened. Sonic looked in horror as a metal hedgehog walked out of the pod. "METAL SONIC!?"Eggman grabbed the purple chaos emerald behind him and left. "I'll leave the two of you alone. I'm sure you have plenty of catching up to do!"

Metal Sonic chuckled "Sonic… I was created for the soul purpose of destroying you. You knew that if I killed you it would be nothing personal. It would just be my programming. However, as in everything in life things change. After defeat and defeat my hatred of you grew. Sonic I will kill you for my own purposes not for what the Doctor wanted."

Sonic got in battle stance "This is going to be fun." Sonic and his robotic double dashed at each other colliding feet. The metal limbs of Metal Sonic hit harder than Sonic's flesh limbs. Naruto decided it would be a good time to give Sonic a hand. He created a clone that charged his energy to a ball. He lunged at Metal Sonic who almost wanted him to do that.

The robot ducked and kneed Naruto in the stomach secretly taking a piece of his hair. Sakura tried to punch Metal Sonic but he side stepped and elbowed her on the back of the head again mysteriously taking a piece of hair.

Metal Sonic saw Knuckles and Shadow. The robot charged at them till it was right behind them. He punched Shadow in the face and kicked Knuckles in the chest causing them to drop the three emeralds that the group had. Metal Sonic took them and then mysteriously as he came he vanished.

The group got up and couldn't believe what just happened. They them realized another thing it was five to zero now and Eggman's soon hurried to the sixth emerald.

* * *

Author's Note.

1. I know this is short but I'm having a minor writers block so I apologize

2. Next chapter is a Villain Chapter. Can I coin that?


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Naruto or Sonic The Hedgehog**

**Normal Speak/ Narrative**

_**Some ones thoughts**_

**Action words like bam!/ Kyuubi/ Kyuubi state words**

_**A Setting/POV change**_

* * *

Chapter 8

The New Target

Dr. Eggman looked at the gem he just obtained from the heroes. Then he heard the door open. "Ah Metal Sonic so you have returned. Did you get the hair I asked you to get."

Metal Sonic said "That and more Doctor Eggman." The robot threw the five emeralds he stole from Sonic and Naruto.

Eggman smiled. "Oh so you doubled your work effort good job Metal Sonic." The robot was about to leave to have his revenge. "Metal Sonic wait"

Metal Sonic stopped "What?""You had your fun why not let my newest creation have some as well."

The door opened revealing a large robot with a green body plate long metallic claws for feet and hands. It also was emitting chakra energy. "E-124 Alpha reporting for duty master."

Metal Sonic looked at the robot with curiosity. "Are you sure you are ready to fight them."

Alpha turned to Metal Sonic."I am ready to kill I am just awaiting my orders to do so."

"Very well just do me a favor."

"Yes Metal Sonic."

"Keep Sonic alive so I can finish him off."

Metal Sonic left the room as well as SA-55 appeared out of the Doctor's desk.

"They still don't suspect the loyalty chips* you installed in their heads I must say good show master"

Eggman smirked as he was scanning Naruto's hair sample. "Yes well I… Wait that can't be right."

The computer showed that Naruto had two DNA signatures One was a lot stronger than the boy he fought before. That type of power interested the mad scientist. "SA-55 what is it that I am reading on the signature."

"Well since you were so busy I took the liberty to scan all the information about the humans that are following Sonic. Naruto Uzumaki he is Konoha's jinchuriki a boy who has had a demon sealed inside of him. It come out on it's own when he is angry."

Eggman smirk turned into and evil smile "Really?... Alpha."

The robot burst in the room awaiting orders. "Yes Doctor."

"I have a mission for you. There is a blond boy following Sonic in search of the chaos emeralds bring me him alive and unharmed. The others you decide."The robot left and then an image of the Kyuubi appeared on screen.

"With you. The universe shall bow before me."

* * *

Author's Note.

*This idea wasn't mine it actually belongs to Tony the hedgehog from the Middle ground as is the idea of Eggman being serious

1. I hope this satisfies your taste because I will not update till 2010. So happy holidays and I will see you in the new year.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Naruto or Sonic The Hedgehog**

**Normal Speak/ Narrative**

_**Some ones thoughts**_

**Action words like bam!/ Kyuubi/ Kyuubi state words**

_**A Setting/POV change**_

* * *

Chapter 9

Revenge

Alpha was racing towards the crew unknowingly however he was being followed by Metal Sonic.

Naruto found the sixth emerald on top of a cliff while everyone else was sleeping. So he decided to grab the emerald and bring it down to save everybody else the trouble.

He got the emerald as he was making his way down he felt a giant metal fist on his chest. Then he saw the giant green robot that again punched him in the stomach. "Target Located. Commencing capture mode." Naruto fired a Rasengan at the robot but the robot countered, with a Chidori! The two techniques blocked each other and the energy exploded. Sonic heard this and went up the cliff to check it out to his horror the robot was already flying away with Naruto in tow. Sonic was about to run after them when a metal foot connected with his face. Metal Sonic was standing right in front of him ready for battle. "I promised that I would have my revenge Sonic. I will kill you!"

The robot revved up and spun at Sonic who counters with a spin of his own. The collision woke up Shadow Knuckles and Sakura. Shadow saw the fight and was about to step in but Sonic said "Back off Shadow he's mine"

The two equals collided fists and feet till Metal Sonic missed and Sonic grabbed his extended metals leg and flipped the robot on his back. Sonic took this opportunity to explain the situation "Guys Naruto has been kidnapped he went west from here." Sakura nodded and hurried after her friend followed by Knuckles. Meanwhile Shadow was preparing to follow Knuckles when he saw Metals Sonic get up and get in front of him.

"Don't think I forgotten what you've done to me Shadow."

Metal Sonic uppercuted Shadow knocking him off his feet. Shadow was about to just ignore it when Metal Sonic knocked him down again. Sonic kicked Metal Sonic on the side of the head.

"Shadow go now."

"But Sonic if we work together this will be easy."

"That's the problem he won't be satisfied unless its just the both of us one on one. He's always hated me if you get involved he'll kill you just to get to me , and I would rather have Eggman conquer the world than have one of my friends die."

Shadow understood and rush towards the others. Metal Sonic reappeared behind Sonic but Sonic was aware of this he blocked the metal fist coming at him. Sonic lept up and axe kicked the robot on the head but the robot was unfazed the machine grasped Sonic's throat and walked towards the end of the cliff. On the bottom there were several sharp rocks.

Metal Sonic chucked "This is the end Sonic! At long last." He chucked him over the edge

"REVENGE IS MINE!!!"

* * *

Authors Note :1. Happy New year hope you like my first new chapter of the new year.

2. Next up we get to see what Alpha can do.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto or Sonic The Hedgehog

Normal Speak/ Narrative

_Some ones thoughts_

**Action words like bam!/ Kyuubi/ Kyuubi state words**

_**A Setting/POV change**_

* * *

Chapter 10

Survival

Metal Sonic didn't bother to look it wasn't worth it. To him revenge meant Sonic was dead he didn't need reassuring.

Meanwhile Alpha was busy trying to fend off Sakura Shadow and Knuckles who were chasing him. He stopped finally at a valley placing the unconscious Naruto by a bolder behind him. He waited for them to show up they did not disappoint.

"E-124 Alpha preparing for combat." The minute he said combat his shoulders opened to reveal four large cannons his knees had mini machineguns and his eyes changed from yellow to red.

Sakura stood stunned, Knuckles looked exited, Shadow just crossed his arms. "Ah whatever more guns equals less fire power."

Knuckles nodded in agreement. "You sure look a good fight" He raised his fist up "Lets see if you can back it up."

Alpha put away all his weapons "Subject Knuckles The Echidna. Threat level minor."

That seemed to get Knuckles mad "What was that?"

"I said…" Alpha didn't get a chance to finish. Knuckles landed what appeared to be a good punch but Alpha didn't even looked . He just pushed Knuckles and the force from that pushed him through several trees.

Sakura tried the exact same thing faring better than Knuckles. She landed next to Shadow who now looked impressed. "What do you know this might be fun after all"

Shadow cockily walked towards Alpha. Alpha's war-mode activated again "Warning subject Shadow The Hedgehog Threat level Major."

Shadow chucked "I see Eggman actually built you right. Let me show why I am the ultimate life form." He stated to charge the Light Speed Attack "and your just scrap metal"

In a move with great speed he darted towards Alpha who then did something odd he made a hand sign **"Kage Bushin no Justu" **

In a matter of seconds several Alphas appeared greatly confusing Shadow. All of their cannons charged **"E series jutsu Thousand Cannons" **All the robots' cannons fired hitting Shadow from all directions causing him to black out.

Alpha was preparing his leave when Knuckles stepped out from the brush badly injured but still standing "Where do you think your going. ***Pant* **You ***Pant* **hunk of junk."

Alpha was surprised to see someone come back after going through all those trees. He was preparing to kill him when Metal Sonic showed up with the sixth emerald in his hand "Alpha lets go I got the emerald you got the boy."

"Metal Sonic what are you doing here. Master Eggman ordered you to stay on the ship."

"I'm sure he will forgive me when I tell him the good news and give him the sixth emerald."

Knuckles asked "What good news you metal phony"

Metal Sonic just turned and said "I finally got my revenge. I killed Sonic The Hedgehog"

They left leaving a stunned Knuckles behind him.

* * *

Authors note: 1. Sorry for being slow had writers block got over it though.

2. Next chapter is a Villain Chapter (Seriously can I coin this) Lets see how Eggman takes the news.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Naruto or Sonic The Hedgehog

Normal Speak/ Narrative

_Some ones thoughts_

**Action words like bam!/ Kyuubi/ Kyuubi state words**

_**A Setting/POV change**_

* * *

Chapter 11

"The Universe will bow before me!"

Dr. Eggman was looking out his window impatiently. When he discovered that Metal Sonic left without his permission he was furious.

He went to the Akatsuki's cell that he put them in earlier to see if they all died yet. Surprisingly none of them had. He left them to their suffering he gave them.

Alpha and Metal Sonic both came in at the same time. Alpha was carrying Naruto and Metal Sonic had the sixth emerald in his hand. Dr. Eggman said "Nicely done Alpha take him to the Egg Siphoner while I have some words with Metal Sonic.

Alpha left the room leaving Metal Sonic and Eggman alone. Metal Sonic was the first to speak "Doctor I know what you are about to say but let me explain."

"No you listen. I am your master when I give and order you follow it. So you better give me a good reason other than you have the sixth emerald."Eggman pressed a button on his keyboard lowering a piston from the ceiling that was above Metal Sonic. "Or else you'll be as flat as a pancake."

Metal Sonic wasn't worried _"So what if he smashes me. If he does he'll fail give me a new body and we move on lather rinse and hopefully don't repeat."_

Eggman was waiting Metal Sonic simply said "Doctor I have done what you have tried for years to do."

Eggman was stunned "You don't mean"

"Yes I do after all this time, after failed experiments, solo trials, plans that always backfire. I killed Sonic The Hedgehog."

If Eggman could go to cloud nine at any point this would be it. "Metal Sonic not only am I not going to smash you I'm going to give you your own planet when the universe is mine."

Eggman didn't even bother to ask him how he did it to him this was like telling him he took over the world, made a billon dollars and it was his birthday all at the same time. Metal Sonic left, Eggman looked out a window to the Egg Syphoner

"Mu ha ha ha ha Oh HO HO HO HO HO HO" Eggman's laughter bellowed from the building

"At last, the Universe will bow before me!"

* * *

Authors Note

1. This was the last of the Villain Chapter, You know what screw it I'm coining this, why? Well there's only one emerald left

2. Next chapter will be a longer one and it has a twist. (And no it's not what your think)


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Naruto or Sonic The Hedgehog

Normal Speak/ Narrative

_Some ones thoughts_

**Action words like bam!/ Kyuubi/ Kyuubi state words**

_**A Setting/POV change**_

* * *

Chapter 12

To honor a friend

Sakura was the first to get up she immediately started to heal Shadow and Knuckles's injuries. They both suffered heavy damages. Shadow had severe burns on his back stomach face pretty much every where. Knuckles had enough splitters in his back to start a lumber mill plus his right arm was broken.

Knuckles was still stunned by the news _"Is Sonic really dead no that's just not possible" _

Then again Metal Sonic wouldn't leave without being sure he was dead. Shadow noticed something was wrong "Knuckles whats wrong? Something happen?"

Knuckles looked both Shadow and Sakura in the eye "Metal Sonic flew by and told me that he killed Sonic."

Sakura's eyes widened "What did you just say? Sonic can't be dead can he."

Shadow crossed his arms "He could if he got careless or if he had a running accident."

Knuckles then asked furiously "Why are you being so non éclat about this . He was our friend and he was killed I would think you of all people would know what's that like"

"That's just the thing Knuckles. I've dealt with death before it hurts to see someone you care about die. Truth be told I want to personally turn Metal Sonic into scrap metal but on the other hand. We have a mission to do we have to put our morning aside for now. To focus on our objective."

Knuckles was stunned shock was quickly replace with fury "You heartless animal. Sonic was like a brother to me and he treated you like one of us even though he knew you did horrible things and all you care about is the stupid mission"Shadow still said nothing his eyes focused on something shiny in the brush. He got up to investigate it was the seventh gray emerald.

Shadow showed what he found to the others. Knuckles was still furious with Shadow and was about to tell him off when Shadow interrupted him "Okay guys we have one emerald all we have to do is go to the Doctors base and grab the rest."

Knuckles got up "You guys go. I'll find Sonic's body and bury it like it deserves."

"Are you crazy Knuckles. We need your strength plus you need the emeralds to go home you moron."

"I know, but its proper respect to bury the dead."

Shadow rolled his eyes "Knuckles are you serious!? I don't care if it's a custom we have to go now."

"Listen to me when I first met Sonic I hated him"

Shadow was stunned silenced. Knuckles continued "I hated his life carefree and fun. I was always jealous of his adventures, but after the incident on Angle Island he showed me the light. I now knew what I had to do with my life."

Sakura decided to interrupt "Umm sorry but we need to go now. Naruto is in trouble you've lost Sonic please don't make me lose Naruto."

Shadow nodded in agreement but Knuckles had vanished in thin went to the pit of spike were Sonic was thrown. To his shock there was no body there. No even a blood speck.

Shadow stood there in amazement too but his wasn't as shocked _"I knew it" _Shadow turned to Knuckles and said "Listen Knuckles Metal Sonic obviously took the body as a trophy for Eggman."*

Sakura who followed them was horrified "As a trophy… That's just sick."

Knuckles was on the ground pounding it seemingly getting stronger the more angrier he got. "That's it I'm gonna kill that robotic fake sonova"

Shadow just stood there smirking. "Lets go." Shadow lifted the gray emerald above his head **"Chaos Control"**

A flash of green light absorbed them as the warped to Eggman's base. Where to there horror they see that he was waiting for them

"Shadow, Knuckles, Sakura so nice of you to join us."

* * *

Authors Note:

* Shadow know something we don't (Even thought its painfully obvious to what it is)

1. To the ending to this I have one comment for that WHAT A TWIST

2. Next chapter will begin the first of six fights Round one Sakura vs. A new enemy(What he's Eggman I got to think of something)

3. Plus a quick apology in advance these chapters to a degree are going to be short I'm terrible at making fight sences so Sorry but deal with it.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Naruto or Sonic The Hedgehog

Normal Speak/ Narrative

_Some ones thoughts_

**Action words like bam!/ Kyuubi/ Kyuubi state words**

_**A Setting/POV change**_

* * *

Chapter 13

Metal Sakura

Eggman was laughing his butt off "Did you really think that you could sneak in my base steal my emeralds and survive? You fools."Then oddly enough he smirked "In fact…" He pressed a button revealing a Pink robot with features that looked a lot like Sakura. "Meet Metal Sakura. I made her out of your DNA from the hair Metal Sonic stole plus a scrapped Metal Sonic design. It has all the same skills as the original except being made of metal when she punches you it wont just hurt it'll kill.*"

Shadow smirked "Come on then lets…" Shadow suddenly stopped when Sakura moved her hand in front of his face.

"Go you guys leave. I'll take this fake on." Knuckles was about to interject but Sakura was determined "Look if we separate we'll find Naruto faster."Shadow nodded and went with Knuckles to find Naruto leaving Sakura alone with her evil robot copy. The machine had no voice it just charged at her. She dodged a fist that came near her face.

Sakura then fired a punch at the robot but it hurt her a lot more than she hurt it. Metal Sakura hit her knocking her back a long way.

Using medical ninjitsu she healed the injury. Sakura then decided that this had gone on long enough. She put all the chakra she had into her fists and as it connected it shattered Metal Sakura to a million pieces. She then noticed a chip that fell out of the robot's skull.

"_So that's why Metal Sonic is listening to him."_

The attacked she used caught up to her and she passed out out of energy.

* * *

Authors Note

* I know that's not creative but its all I could think of at the time

1. Next round is Knuckles vs. Alpha.

2. a little side note Sorry i forgot to tell you that these chapters will be notoriously short


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Naruto or Sonic The Hedgehog**

**Normal Speak/ Narrative**

_**Some ones thoughts**_

**Action words like bam!/ Kyuubi/ Kyuubi state words**

_**A Setting/POV change**_

* * *

Chapter 14

"I will never forgive you"

Shadow looked at Knuckles. He didn't know why but Knuckles seemed a bit more serious.

Shadow and Knuckles then saw Alpha Knuckles said "Shadow you go he's mine."

Shadow was stunned "Umm Knuckles the last time you tried to fight him he knocked you half way to China."

"Listen to me Shadow. I need to prove myself plus you're faster than me. Go find Naruto and stop Eggman."

Shadow still wasn't sure but he left any ways along the way he said "Knuckles I already lost someone recently don't make me lose another one okay"

Knuckles just gave him a thumbs up then he turned to Alpha who stood there emotionless "Targeting Knuckles the Echidna."

"Very well lets begin." He charge at Alpha who just punched him out in mid air. Knuckles then tried punching him but got the same result. "I can't die after what you did I will never forgive you."

Knuckles then started to glow redder than usual. Alpha was curious "Scanners show now sign of this actually existing Does not Compute."

"Yah I'd figure Egghead forgot this."

"Scanners showing an unusual amount of power. Power has increased by at least two hundred percent. Dealing with the problem now."

Alpha made a hand sign **"Kage Bushin no Jutsu E series jutsu Thousand flames of death."**

All twelve of the Alpha's fired flame throwers at Knuckles. Instead of him being fried to a crisp his glow increased "That's all rust bucket."

"**MAXIMUN HEAT KNUCKLES ATTACK" **

In a beautiful display of speed and power Knuckles manage to shatter Alpha into barely usable parts.

Knuckles saw Sakura and they both headed

* * *

Author Note:

1. Next round is obviously Shadow vs. Metal Sonic but what of Eggman you ask all in good time.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Naruto or Sonic The Hedgehog

Normal Speak/ Narrative

_Some ones thoughts_

**Action words like bam!/ Kyuubi/ Kyuubi state words**

_**A Setting/POV change**_

* * *

Chapter 15

Rivals

Shadow was walking up the stairs till he met some one he really didn't want to see. The murderous robot Metal Sonic who, if he could smile, had an evil grin on his face.

"Shadow so nice to see you again. Don't tell me Alpha and Metal Sakura killed your friends already." said the maniacal machine.

In a burst of fury Shadow said "Don't underestimate them you Fake. They're stronger than you could ever hope to be."

"If you think so Shadow. I've always been interested why they called you the ultimate life form. Today I get to find out and crush you."

Shadow got into battle stance "Lets see what you got you hunk of junk."

Metal Sonic dashed towards Shadow who blocked it by lifting both arms. Shadow then tried to kick the robots head but the machine caught his foot and flipped Shadow on his back. Metal Sonic was laughing "You are as weak as I thought. You are no Ultimate life form. You're just a failed experiment from fifty years ago."

Shadow got up "Watch it pal."

"Why should I you couldn't defend a little girl from weak soildgers what makes you think you can beat me."

Shadow dashed toward Metal Sonic even faster than before " Because I am the ultimate life form…" The bracelets on his hand came off "Shadow the Hedgehog."

In a display of power He tore off Metal Sonics arms and legs leaving only a torso. "Any last words"

"I….***Phzz* **regret… ***Phzzz* **Nothing"

Shadow then spun into a ball and collided with Metal Sonic's head obliterating it. He then got his bracelets and waited for Knuckles and Sakura to return.

* * *

Authors note

1. Next round is a surprise and in traditional Sonic fashion prepare for a Super fight soon.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Naruto or Sonic The Hedgehog

Normal Speak/ Narrative

_Some ones thoughts_

**Action words like bam!/ Kyuubi/ Kyuubi state words**

_**A Setting/POV change**_

* * *

Chapter 16

Egg Tyrant

Eggman was trying to call Metal Sonic "Metal Sonic come in.' He hung up the phone "Argh Why doesn't he answer."

Suddenly a burst of wind erupted through the room. Eggman then knew what it was "You're pretty persistent for a hedgehog. You're still alive huh?"

The wind stopped reveling Sonic still alive "Heh well maybe you should improve your robots aim."

"You know you are very annoying." Eggman then smiled "And I know just how to deal with you."

He then pressed a button which assembled Alpha's parts. The Egg Siphoned, with Naruto being drained still, combined with these parts forming a giant robot with a giant gun a large egg shaped shell holding Naruto in the middle still being drained and a giant sword with a crown on his head.

"Sonic, my annoyance, meet the Egg Tyrant. I am going to crush you."

Sonic started to race on the walls _"Got to make sure I save Naruto first then I can worry about smashing that thing."_

The thing the kicked Sonic knocking him back a couple of feet _"Man I really felt that… what's powering that thing?" _He then saw seven lights glowing in the cockpit _"The chaos emeralds! Of course."_

Sonic then used his speed to race on the walls. He jumped spun into a ball and crashed through the cockpit. "Sorry Egghead but these don't belong to you." In an amazing speed maneuver he grabbed all the Chaos Emeralds and burst through the floor leaving at the bottom of the Egg Tyrant. _"Wait for it…" _

**BOOM!!**

The machine exploded leaving only Naruto, still stuck in the Egg Syphoner, and Eggman furious and beaten "ARGH Not again I HATE YOU!!!!!"

Suddenly the Egg Syphoner burst **"I live again" **A large fox creature stood over Sonic surprisingly Naruto was looked like he was protruding through his head but oddly enough as that was he had a weird device on his head. Eggman saw this too and laughed

"Sonic as you can plainly see I couldn't really break the seal that contained the Kyuubi so I improvised. The boy lives but…" He pressed a button and a bizarre helmet covered the Kyuubi's head "I am in control."Shadow then came up the stairs and saw Sonic still alive as well as Sakura and Knuckles. "I knew you'd still be alive Sonic."Sonic smirked "What did you expect its me."

Eggman laughed "Kyuubi crush them."

The possessed demon smiled **"With pleasure."**

Sonic and Shadow saw the Chaos Emeralds they both nodded "Lets do this Shadow." The emeralds surrounded then changing their skin from blue and black to gold for the each of them. Their eyes also change to red.

"Lets get started shall we Sonic." Shadow said with a smirk.

"Right behind you" Sonic agreed

* * *

Authors Note:

1 One more chapter to go It'll have two fights in it.

2. Plus the Epilogue after that

3. On a side note I know that its a huge NO NO when it comes to the Naruto universe to have the full Kyuubi come out and Naruto surviving, but can't you let me get away with it please.

4. Yes the thing I did use was inspired by Garaa but hey at least I know what I am talking about.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Naruto or Sonic The Hedgehog**

**Normal Speak/ Narrative**

_**Some ones thoughts**_

**Action words like bam!/ Kyuubi/ Kyuubi state words**

_**A Setting/POV change**_

* * *

Chapter 17

A hero's resolve

Sonic and Shadow's new strength burst though the roof leaving Sakura stunned and Knuckles smirking _"That gets more amazing every time I see it. Good luck guys."_

Sonic used his speed and power to block a tail that came towards Shadow. Another table hit Shadow though knocking him back. "Sonic focus…"

"I am you're just being slow." Sonic then revved up into a ball as well as Shadow. They burst through the helmet freeing both Naruto and The Kyuubi.

Eggman was frightened now "N N No not that." The Kyuubi used one of its tails to knock Eggman out of the ship.

The Kyuubi smiled **"After 15 and ½ years I'm free. I am going to enjoy crushing Konoha.**"

Sonic tried to hit the demon but it just swatted him with its paw. Shadow's hand started to glow "**Chaos Spear" **A yellow stream of energy hit Kyuubi but it didn't feel it and Shadow received the same punishment as quickly got back on their feet tried again with the same result. Knuckles and Sakura could only watch in horror as the two heroes they hoped on were at the Kyuubi's mercy.

Knuckles saw the chaos emeralds "_Its been a while since I did that… I have no choice they need help." _

Knuckles then turned to Sakura "Sakura…"

Sakura responded "What Knuckles?"

"Can you distract the Kyuubi while I try something?"

"What do you have planned Knuckles" She wasn't sure about distracting the nearly twenty story tall demon but her friend was in danger so she just went along with it. She broke a piece of metal and tossed it at the Kyuubi the beast caught it but it got his attention.

Knuckles surrounded the chaos emeralds "The servers are the seven chaos…"

The Kyuubi was getting closer to Sakura

"Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart…"

Sonic and Shadow rushed towards Sakura to help her

"The controller is the one that unifies the chaos…"

As The Kyuubi got closer Sonic and Shadow knocked Sakura out of the way

"Master emerald I know that we are worlds apart but lend me your strength."

The chaos emeralds rose around him the same way they rose around Sonic and Shadow. Knuckles's skin turned pink his eyes turned red his dreads got longer as did his spikes "Here I come you monster."

The Kyuubi lifted its paw to crush Sonic and Shadow but as it came down it felt like it was blocked **"What?!" **

Knuckles was there, in his super form ready to fight. "Sonic Shadow do you mind if you got some help."

Sonic could only smirk "What took you so long?"

Knuckles then lifted the Kyuubi's paw actually flipping the creature on its back. Sonic then revved into a ball Shadow charged his hand. Knuckles then grabbed Sonic and tossed it at the Kyuubi as Shadow fired another Chaos Spear. Then ball hit the demon like a comet but amazingly it still stood. **"This is not over yet." **

The Kyuubi tried to use its paw at them but Knuckles caught it he flipped it on its back again "Sonic Shadow now!"

"Got it" Sonic and Shadow both combined there hands "Ready Shadow"

"Ready Sonic. **Chaos…"**

"**Control"**

In a beautiful display of light the Kyuubi was no more leaving an unconscious Naruto that was quickly attended to by Sakura.

* * *

Authors Note:1. Epilogue after this

2. Tell me what you think about this fight in the reviews that's all I ask of you.


	19. Epilouge

I do not own Naruto or Sonic The Hedgehog

Normal Speak/ Narrative

_Some ones thoughts_

**Action words like bam!/ Kyuubi/ Kyuubi state words**

_**A Setting/POV change**_

* * *

Epilogue

Three days passed before it was time for Sonic Shadow and Knuckles to go back to Mobius. Eggman was tied up and the Akatsuki where no where to be found. Naruto and Sakura personally saw them off. Naruto said "Thanks guys for saving me"

Sonic just gave Naruto a thumbs up "Don't worry about it. Just accomplish that dream of yours okay."

Naruto nodded. Sakura just said "The emeralds are in place guys."

Shadow said some thing to Naruto and Sakura that they weren't expecting "Good luck finding who ever you lost"

They both froze till Sakura said "How did…"

"I have very good instincts. I could tell. Good luck. I don't know who this person is or what your connection is but I know you will find that person."

Knuckles just smiled "Take it easy."

Sonic Shadow and Knuckles just turned " Bye guys…"

Sonic turned to Shadow "We already to go home."

Shadow nodded "Yes…**Chaos Control."**

In a beam of light Sonic Shadow Knuckles and a tied up Eggman all returned to Mobius.

Things just returned to normal after that Naruto and Sakura resumed their ninja duties.

Eggman decided to not take his plans seriously ever again but still tries to conquer the world.

Shadow continues to work for G.U.N helping the planet any way he can.

Knuckles returned to his duty to guard the Master Emerald.

As for Sonic he just keeps doing what he does Taking risks having fun but being as free as the wind. Though their paths may be different one thing is for certain. They all formed a powerful friendship with each other.

That is for certain.

* * *

Authors Note:

1. This was by far one of the hardest Fan Fictions I have ever written but it is also one of my best but you are the reader you decide for your self

2 One last thing I want to thank a reviewer who told me to re write this thanks for the advice.


End file.
